This invention relates to a spatial puzzle apparatus.
Puzzles are known for generations and they are popular with adults and kids alike because they stimulate creative thinking and provide an intellectual challenge to the player. Rubik's Cube™ is an example of a successful and popular spatial puzzle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spatial puzzle apparatus which provides the public with a useful choice.